the_rift_cafefandomcom-20200215-history
Gamelink Reviews
Background GamelinkReviews has been in the Brony Fandom since 2012, at the end of Season 2, his obsession beginning after he mistook a thumbnail of a MLP episode for a Legend of Zelda video (yes this true). Afterwards he kept his opinions on MLP to himself, until 2015 when he created his YouTube channel. After scrapping an already scripted episode due to not knowing how to use his editing program, Microsoft Expressions Encoder, his first video wound up being a tribute to the victims of September 11, 2001. His first MLP review was of Canterlot Boutique, the first episode to air after he began doing analysis. His original vector art was done by his former girlfriend Elizabelle16, whose art he would continue to use until May 23, 2016, when he enlisted the help of Furious Flyer Dashie. He would continue to use her art until June 2, 2017 when The Editor made him over 90 custom poses of his character. Gamelink would continue to be an active member in the analysis community, and was even noticed by ForNoGoodReason and Lightning Bliss. FNGR messaged Gamelink over YouTube messanger, inviting him to his private chatroom, Limbo. Gamelink accepted and became a member of Limbo for about a year, before being given the boot for accidentally leaving his microphone on in a call while he was at a 4th of July celebration. He was added to The Secret Rift months after being a member of Limbo, and to this day is still active within the group. Being sure to send a message at least once a day, abiding The Secret Rift's rule of inactive members being removed. Months after being added, Gamelink volunteered to lead The Secret Rift's 2017 Christmas Special. However, it ended poorly due to a dispute between Gamelink, MaiKatyStar, and a handful of Secret Rift moderators. Since then, Gamelink has apologized to the moderators for his reaction to their rejection of the project idea. Currently, Gamelink is a first-year college student, who is getting back into the swing of making reviews after months of not making MLP related content. He is also taking charge of personal projects, and is helped by GeekySteven, Gordo Mash, Silver Starling, MaiKatyStar, and others. He works on a podcast with KorgiKardigan, MaiKatyStar, and Silver Starling called Stupid Cupid; The OTP Killing Podcast, an upcoming audio drama titled Family is Everything, Ponywatch, Ponylanders, and a D&D podcast series called A Dragonrider's Song. His OC formally did his reviews in Equestrian Fields, but now currently does them inside the Yellow Zeppelin (designed by VectorBrony. The Hyrule Warriors The Hyrule Warriors is a list of collaborators that Gamelink has worked with over the years. As of now, it has a whopping 11 creators who have worked closely with him. This includes review collaborators, artists, and so on. The list features prominent names such as Keyframe, The Editor, Wooden Sword, & many others. Gamelink hopes the list is an ever-expanding one, as he loves to make collaborations. Trivia * Is a HUGE Beatles fan (arguably moreso than Keyframe, bring it on Key.) * Eats a scary amount of Buffalo Wild Wings (so much so that for his birthday in 2017 he was given a $25 BWW gift card by a family friend). * Is a huge fan of cosplay, and has cosplayed The 10th Doctor, Rick Sanchez, Paul McCartney, and Luigi. * Has been playing Nintendo games since he was 4. * Is a living meme who sends awful memes to his friends. * Is learning to play bass guitar. ** His OC owns a Hofner Ignition. Links YouTube DeviantArt Twitter Twitch Gallery Category:Alphabetical Category:Active Category:Male Category:Pegasus OC Category:Gamers Category:Bronalysts